Apples and Bananas (song)
Apples and Bananas is a folk song by the Wiggles. Raffi originally sang this song. In each verse of the song, the words "eat" and "apples and bananas" are sung with different long vowels. Song Credits 2014 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Iwaki Auditorium * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2016 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer: Jeff McCormack * Mixer: Alex Keller * Master: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Mastering Location: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2014 Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Emma Watkins * Bouzouki - George Tseros The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes - Wendy Clarke, Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Oboes - Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick and Michael Pisani * Clarinets - David Thomas and Craig Hill * Bassoons - Elise Millman and Natasha Thomas * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp - Yinuo Mu * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid 2016 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Emma: I like to eat, eat, eat Apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, eat Apples and bananas Emma: Oh I like to ate, ate, ate Aaples and bananays I like to ate, ate, ate Aaples and bananays Simon: I like to eat, eat, eat Eaples and beneneys I like to eat, eat, eat Eaples and beneneys Simon: Oh I like to ite, ite, ite Iples and bininis I like to ite, ite, ite Iples and bininis Lachy: I like to ote, ote, ote Oaples and bononos I like to ote, ote, ote Oaples and bononos I like to ute, ute, ute Uuples and bununus I like to ute, ute, ute Wiggles: Uuples and bununus Video File:The Wiggles Apples & Bananas|center File:Apples and Bananas|center|Raffi's version of this song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Music Category:Nonsense Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs